Sealing mechanisms are employed on cartridges for ink jet printers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,852 for a Method For Opening, Refilling and Sealing a Cartridge and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,573 for a Kit and Method For Opening, Refilling and Sealing a Cartridge to Crystal et al. both disclose a method for opening, refilling and sealing an ink cartridge. A spherical plug is used to reseal the opening after refilling the ink cartridge with ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,400 for a Method For Refilling Ink Jet Cartridges to Crystal et al. discloses another method for refilling ink jet cartridges and resealing them after being refilled An aperture used for refilling the cartridge with ink is sealed with a seal or plug after refilling the cartridge with ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,245 for a Protective Cover Apparatus For An Ink-Jet Pen to Cowger discloses a protective cover apparatus for ink jet pen. The protective cover apparatus is used to protect the ink pen head against damage caused by the ingress of dirt and debris, the accumulation of solidification of ink, and the like.